It is desirable to efficiently create a sequence program. Therefore, a common logic part of a sequence program is taken out and registered as a program component (componentization) and the program part is reused in a plurality of sequence programs (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example). As an example of the program component of a sequence program, a function block (FB) is given.